toma la indirecta
by BeLen's StRaiR
Summary: hola esta es una historia de pili y ka para que SE DEJEN DE CHINGAR SI OK SOLO LEAN SI QUIEREN LEER


karem y pili esto es una historia para las 2 SI PARA LAS 2 EEEE LAS VIGILO pues para los de mas esto es una historia para que las 2 YA NO SE ANDEN CHINGANDO SI USTEDES 2 YA SABEN bueno creo que estoy dibugando asi que aqui esta la historia de PILI Y KAREM mejor sigo antes que me enoje

* * *

><p>un dia estaban 2 amigas charlando pero una amiga llamada pili empiesa a tener hambre y le dice a la otra amiga llamada karem pero los amigos le dicen ka<p>

pili-oye ka que tal si vamos a un restaurante para comer

ka-para eso son los restaurantes

pili-lo se pero ... no se queria decirlo haci

ka-ok pero que restaurante buscamos

pili-UN KARAOKE

ka-si busquemos un karaoke pero no grites

pili solo afirma con la cabeza con una sonrisa inocente(pili no se si todavia conservas esa cara ya de tanta venganza contra ka)

ka-mira alli esta tu restaurante

pili-vamos dice tomando a su amiga de la muñeca

llegan las amigas a la entrada del restaurante pero un guardia de seguridad les tapa la entrada

pili-OIGA DEJENOS ENTRAR

guardia-tienen reservacion

ka-claro que tenemos

pili-tenemos?

ka-solo sigeme la corriente le susurra a su amiga

guardia-sus nombres?

ka-somos las ... strom

guardia-strom?...strom? ... a strom si pasen por favor

ka-gracias

pili se queda voquiabierta al ver que pudieron entrar(cortecia de ka)

ka-vienes o no

pili-aaaaa ... si si ya voy dice entrando con su amiga

pili-como lo hiciste

ka-bueno esque trix me dijo un nombre si queriamos entrar aqui y bueno me acorde de los nombres

pili aaaaaaaaaaaa bueno ahí hay una mesa vamos

ka-ok

luego de sentarse a comer ordenan

ka-yo quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas

pili-y yo una lasaña pequeña por favor

camarero-ok una hamburgesa con papas fritas y una lasaña pequeña eso es todo

ka-a y aguas por favor

camarero-de que sabor

pili-LIMONADAS

camarero-ok señorita no me tenia que gritar con su permiso me retiro

el camarero se aleja y las amigas empiesan a charlar

ka-pili dime que nunca jamas volveras a gritar si no es nesesario

pili-ok pero si puedo gritar verdad

ka-claro que puedes solo que no grites cuando no hay que gritar

pili-ok

15 minutos despues

pili-y por eso lo odio

ka-oooooo

pili-y cuando traeran la comida ka tengo hambre dice antes que su estomago rujera

camarero-aqui esta su comida perdon por la demora solo que el nuevo chef tiene dificultades

pili-no importa

camarero si se les ofrece algo llmeme

ka-gracias

pili-A COMER

ka-pili

pili-ups

ka-eso pense

cuando ivan a meterle un mordisco a su comida llegan twist y billy y karem se da cuenta y bota una papita frita al suelo

ka-pili volteate disimulada mente y mira quien viene

pili-por que

ka-solo mira quien viene si

pili-ok

pili se voltea disimuladamente y be a twist y billy se voltea y ve a su amiga

pili-ho ho

ka-ho ho es solo un ho ho yo diria u **HO HO**

pili-si tienes razon

ka-esto no òdria ser peor

pili-pues si lo es ya que vienene para aqui

ka-**¿!QUE¡?**

pili-si ahi vienen

twist-vaya vaya vaya miren lo que tenemos aqui hay 2 muñecas sentadas

ka-vete twist

twist-que como tratas a tu novio

ka-QUE NISIQUIERA SOMOS NOVIOS

twist-eso crees dijo susurrando

ka-QUE DIJISTE

twist-nada

bily-miren aqui esta mi muñequita

pili-vete de aqui idiota

bily-hey no me hables asi primor

pili-QUE QUIEN TE CREES PARA LLAMARME ASI

bily-tu novio

pili-NI SIQUIERA SOMOS NADA IDIOTA A SI QUE MEJOR VETE

bili-twist que te parece si asemos una cita 2

twist-ok

kay pili-¿!QUE¡?

twist y bily se sientan cada quien con su pareja(MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)

twist come de las papas de ka y la mitad de su hamburgesa aunque ka estaba por explotar se agunto las ganas y no digamos pili ella queria darle un izquierdaso y un derechaso y bueno ya saben pero mejor guardo la calma

_luego de 30 minutos insoportables para ellas empesaron a platicar con ellos_

ka-y que cuentan idiotas

twist-nada muñequa

ka-VUELVES ALLAMARME ASI Y JURO QUE TE ROMPO LA CARA RIBIO

pili-ka tranquilizate

ka-esta bien (MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA bueno sigamos)

bily-y que tal si cantamos algo muñecas

pili se queda pensaiva y se le ocurre algo

pili-no mejor nosotras cantamos una cancion pera ustedes

ka-¿!QUE¡?

pili-si vamos ka dice tomandole la mano a su amiga

ka-pero que estas aciendo

pili-hazta tu lo dijiste sigueme la corriente

ka-ok

DJ-que quieren cantar

pili-la 222

DJ-que decidida

ka-solo ponla

DJ-resivamos a pili y karem

pili-hola soy pili y ella es karem y les cantamos esta cancion a esos chicos que estan ahi en la mesa asi que creo que la odiaran twist y bily

la musica empiesa a sonar

(cancion Take a Hint the victoria justice)

pili:

La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
>Why I'm always hit on by the<br>Boys I never like?  
>I can always see them coming,<br>From the left and from the right

ka:

I don't want to be a priss,  
>I'm just trying to be polite<br>But it always seems  
>To bite me in the-<p>

pili y ka:

_Ask me for my number, yeah_  
><em>You put me on the spot<em>  
><em>You think that we should hook-up,<em>  
><em>But I think that we should not<em>

_You had me at hello_  
><em>Then you opened up your mouth<em>  
><em>And that is when it started<em>  
><em>Going south, oh!<em>

_Get your hands off my hips_  
><em>Or I'll punch you in the lips<em>  
><em>Stop your staring at my- Hey!<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>

_No you can't buy me a drink,_  
><em>Let me tell you what I think<em>  
><em>I think you could use a mint<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>

_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
><em>T-take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>La, la, la, la, la, la<em>

_I guess you still don't get it  
>So let's take it from the top<br>You asked me what my sign is  
>And I told you it was stop<em>

_pili:_

_If I had a dime for every  
>Name that you just dropped<br>You'd be here and i'd be on  
>A yacht, oh!<em>

_pili y ka:_

_Get your hands off my hips_  
><em>Or I'll punch you in the lips<em>  
><em>Stop your staring at my- Hey!<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>

_No you can't buy me a drink,_  
><em>Let me tell you what I think<em>  
><em>I think you could use a mint<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>

_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
><em>T-take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>La, la, la, la, la, la, la<em>

_What about now_  
><em>Don't you get?<em>  
><em>So go and tell your friends<em>  
><em>I'm not really interested<em>

_pili:_

_It's about time that you're leavin'_

_ka:_

_I'm gonna count to three_

_pili:_

_And open my eyes  
>And you'll be gone<em>

_ka:_

_(One)_

_pili:_

_Get your hands off my-_

_ka:_

_(Two)_

_pili:_

_Or i'll punch you in the-_

_ka:_

_(Three)_

_pili:Stop your starin at my- Hey!_

_pili y ka:_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_ I am not your missing link_  
><em>Let me tell you what I think<em>  
><em>I think you could use a mint<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint, oh!<em>

_Get your hands off my hips_  
><em>Or I'll punch you in the lips<em>  
><em>Stop staring at my- Hey!<em>  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<em>

_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
><em>T-take a hint, take a hint<em>  
><em>T-take a hint, take a hint<em>

twist y bily se ofenden y se van del karaoke

DJ-eso si se llama cantar un hablauso

pili-grscias y adios

las amigas bajan de escritorio y chocan las palmas y se van del karaoke y twist y bily jamas las volvieron a molestar y cualquiera que las molestara les pasaria lo mismo y peor

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p>tada apuesto a que estan sonrojadisimas pues bueno aqui les dejo la historia<p>

PREGUNTA:se atreverian a hacer un reto? yo lo hare y ka tambien ya que ella me dijo que si en un pm asi que si quieren haganlo el reto es ... es ... es...YA DI EL PUTO RETO

bueno ya es... TENFRAN QUE PONER UNA FOTO DE USTEDES NO IMPORTA SI ES UNO PEQUEÑO O GRANDE SOLO PONGAN UNA FOTO DONDE USTEDES SALGAN ASI QUE HAGANLO bueno si quieren no los estoy obligando asi que bueno yo lo hare y ka tambien asi que ...

CHAO CHAO

dudas pm


End file.
